Wanda's Revival
by FlamingDagger711
Summary: What happened in the period after Wanda left Mel's body, but before she approached Pet? Told from the POVs of different characters like, Mel, Ian, Doc, etc.
1. Waking Up Again

Waking Up Again

Mel's POV

I woke up with a heartfelt groan. It felt so good to be in my own head again! Oh freedom, finally! Freedom from…Then the sorrow-filled reality struck me. Wanda. She wasn't here. Oh.

Somebody was moving towards me. I could hear him; feel him, like a burning presence sliding lithely across the room. Jared was here! JARED! Jamie too, he'd be able to see me!

But Jamie wouldn't see Wanda. Ah, my mind was spinning so fast, I felt sick. All the cooped up emotions that I could only express to Wanda was rushing all out now in a blur. Light and dark; hope and despair; joy and misery.

"Melanie? Mel? All's fine, Mel, I'm right here," he said as his hand found my hand; his lips pressed against mine slowly and gently. The longing I felt for him raced through my body, and I found myself crying.

"Shh, honey. I'm here," he cooed softly, running his hand through my hair. His tone was so gentle, so caring. Nothing like it had been when I was in the prison of my own brain. When Wanda was in charge… what she would not have given to hear Jared speak like this.

I wondered where she was now. Was she in soul heaven? Was there even such a place? Or was she off to another planet despite her request? I had seen the expression on Doc's face when he'd put her, us, to sleep. He'd been planning for something to happen. Wanda had just been too immersed in emotion to notice.

I heard other voices, two males and one female. The voices were low, but one of the men was raising his voice.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO, DOC! WHAT DID YOU DOOOOO?" Ian wailed. I made the mistake of glancing at him, but that made things worse.

He pounced on me, shaking me. Kicking him full out in the gut, like all the times I'd envisioned. He fell with a "thump", and yanked me down along with him. Jared tried to pry us apart, but Ian jabbed my precious Jared in the face! I gave him a knuckle fist to the face, then another one in the stomach. He doubled over, finally seeming to lose his will to fight. I straightened myself slowly.

"Melanie!" Ian spat out my name like it was a foul word. "Where is she?" he hissed. There was something else in his voice, buried underneath all that rage, deeper. Sorrow, desperation, longing.

"I don't know where she is, you little…" I snapped. I glared at the two people by the wall, who had watched the fight with shocked expressions. Now, they looked nervous, of course they were. They'd never heard such harsh words come from my mouth before.

When Jared knelt beside Ian, Ian's gaze which was originally fixed to the floor, snapped to him. There were twin fires blazing on his face. So much rage, so much fear. Fear that Wanda had left him behind; that she'd come to harm; but most importantly, fear that she'd denied him.

Oh great. He was simultaneously scared, angry and hurt. It was the perfect condition for a madman to rise from!

"Ian, I know where she is. In fact, Doc does too," Jared spoke softly. From the other side of the room I heard a moan. Ian was abruptly furious again.

"NOT HERE! THAT'S WHERE SHE IS!" he roared.

"She's right here," muttered Doc softly.


	2. Under Duress

Under Duress

Doc's POV

Goodbye, Wanda, may your gentle soul be at peace. I looked down at the sleeping girl in front of me, thinking of her last request. I wiped at the tears on my face, thought of Wanda, asking me to take her noble life.

Now, the final thing to do would be for me to take her out of the Melanie Strider's body. I would keep my oath, despite the pain it caused me. She'd been my good friend…

As I reached towards my scalpel, someone gripped my arm, twisting me away from the cot. In a flash, cool metal was pressed to my throat, sharp and lethal. My first thought was: Ian-? But to my mild surprise Jared stood before me.

"Don't you dare, Doc," Jared snarled. I tried not to gulp, not to breathe heavily… the knife was so sharp. I stared at him with wide eyes, trying not to move.

"You WILL take Wanda out from Melanie, and you WILL perform your procedure of cleaning the wound; but you WILL NOT leave Wanda lying on the cot dying. You WILL put her in a tank, you WILL keep her alive. And I'm not planning for you to ship her away either!" Jared exclaimed, enunciating on his instructions. I gave him a panic look when he pressed the blade against me harder, as a result of his agitation.

"Do you have anything to say, Doc? I'm going to lift the blade away from you now, slowly. But this blade," he said as he eased the blade away from me, "will be pointed at your back at ALL times. We clear?"

"Yes, Jared. Clear as crystal," I breathed out nervously.

"Get to work."

I'd started to cut along the scar on Melanie's neck when I remembered something.

"Please, Jared. Can you get the tank ready?"

"Oh now you just want to keep my hands busy!" he huffed. I ignored him, because now I reached into the wound, feeling for that one bigger point…

Ah yes, there it was. I tried to relax and massage the soul, as Wanda had instructed me before. I tried concentrating on the relaxing Wanda, pulling her out. I tried to clear my mind of the fact that this little soul, now billowing in my hand, was the gentle young woman I'd met. I looked at where Jared was waiting, glad to see that his common sense won over his noble side.

Sliding Wanda into the container, I didn't stop to see Jared close the latch. Turning back to Wanda, I meant Melanie; I took care of the bleeding gap.

As I stepped away from the healed girl, I heard footsteps pounding down the hallway. In a flash, Jared shoved the tank into my arms, leapt forward, and brandished the kitchen knife as if it was a sword.

To my utter horror, it was Ian who came charging through. He took one look at the girl on the cot, gave a siren worthy wail, and dashed back out again.

"I'll call for Jeb and Kyle. You stay here Doc, and under NO CIRCUMSTANCES will you be taking out that soul from its tank. By the time I come back, if I find Wanda lying on the ground dead, this," he waved the knife at me, "will be buried somewhere in your stomach."

I shivered, and then nodded.

"She was my friend too. I don't want her dead."

Jared just nodded in reply, and dashed out, leaving me staring at the tank in my arms.


	3. Away like a Dream

Away like a Dream

Ian's POV

_Wanda was giggling to a stupid joke I'd made. She snuggled closer against my side, as we sat in the middle of the cornfield. It was a perfect hideaway, a place that only we would know. _

_Suddenly, the world tilted on its axis, and I found myself in the bathing room. There was an earthquake happening! The floor was splitting apart. Instinct was telling me to "Back away! Back away!" but there was someone in that darkness, someone that I needed to save… but who? As a face appeared from the dark, as if by magic, I could only stare at its perfection. Who was this beautiful girl? And for the love of God, I knew that I knew her, and she me; but I just couldn't remember her name!_

_Another earthquake, but this one was erupting from within my body…I lay gasping, blinking at the stars. There were people next to me. Kyle, Wes, Jeb and a few others. We were out here to hunt someone, no, something. An alien, who had destroyed our homes and taken over our families, a loathsome creature…, Movement, off to our left, I crept through the bushes, easing through the desert, only to find a… pretty girl. She was nearly dead, as it was. Jeb crept closer. He shouldn't be this close! He shone a torch into her eyes, but we all knew what he'd say: Gone._

I woke up with a start. Something was wrong. Where was Wanda? Wasn't she supposed to be by my side, sound asleep?

Panic filled my thoughts. No, no, no. She wouldn't have left without saying goodbye! She wouldn't! OH MY GOD SHE WAS GONE! SHE'D LEFT ME!

C…Calm down, Ian. I tried reasoning with myself. She's probably just off to the bathing room, in the lavatory. YEAH RIGHT! The irrational part of my brain screamed. YEAH! SHE'S PROBABLY OFF TO ANOTHER PLANET NOW! SHE'S LEFT YOU ALONE IAN!

I scrambled to my feet. Rational or irrational, I would just have to check. If I'd been a noble, beautiful, gentle… DON'T LET YOURSELF GET SIDETRACKED, my rational brain warned. My head was spinning so much, I was feeling faint. I was hyperventilating.

Deep breaths, deep breaths! If I'd been Wanda, on a suicide mission, where would I have gone to? Doc's, Doc's, DOC'S, DOC'S…

I was going crazy, literally with worry. I started to run. Running, running. I watched my feet pounding into the ground, so sure, so steady. Were they even my feet? I wasn't sure anymore. I felt so detached, so separate from the worry now. From the anger, from the pain…

One more corner, then I'd be there. Funny, I felt as if I'd flown. Hadn't I just been in my room a few moments ago? Hadn't I… The lights were on in Doc's room. He'd been up all night, doing SOMETHING.

I ran faster. I shut my brain off, let myself go on autopilot. Maybe Wanda was back in our room, maybe… I was thinking too much. Too…

The sight that awaited me was a scene from my nightmares. Wanda, lying on Doc's gurney. Doc with his bloody scalpel, dripping blood slowly… and Jared. Of course it was Jared.

Just then, something in me snapped. Maybe it was Wanda, or Doc, or Jared, or HELL! I DIDN'T KNOW?! My mind felt like it was tumbling down into an abyss. A dark hole that was welcoming, reaching for me with open arms, ready for our embrace. I was falling…

In the distance, I heard someone screaming. There was no thought, no glimmer of understanding that said: _Oh, that's me. I'm the one screaming._ Only darkness and the urge to meet it. I flung myself away from the light, into the dark tunnel from which I'd entered.

But I didn't know that. All I knew was that I wanted to be away from Jared, from Doc and his bloody, murderous hands; and away from the person who'd mattered most, who'd mattered most all along-

Wanda.


	4. To the rescue

To the rescue

Kyle's POV

At the moment, I was feeling a lot of things. Excited, tired, worried… but mostly worried. I'd been woken by the sound of someone screaming, more of a wail actually. I'd dismissed it at first, and went back to feeling annoyed, because the screamer had disturbed my rest. I cradled the cryotank containing Sunny to my chest, and gripped Jodi's hand. If the screamer managed to wake her up, I wouldn't be mad…

"Kyle? Would you please wake up?" I heard someone ask. I groaned and sat up.

"Doc? Waz-appenin'? " I slurred, blinking awake. I was in the infirmary, and I wasn't alone. Doc, Jared, and someone else sprawled on a cot, was with Jodi and I.

"Ian's in trouble," Jared growled over his shoulder as he bolted down the hallway at breakneck speed.

"He'll sort it out himself," I grumbled. Then I had a stroke of intelligence.

"Wanda?" I barked. I looked at the figure on the cot. Yup, it was her.

"Yeah!" was the fading reply. Oh for #%^ #'s sake!

I took off down the tunnel, after settling sunny down. I knew how Ian could get- especially when he was heartbroken. I'd seen it happen when our parents were lost to us.

I caught Jared out on the edge of the tunnel leading to the cavern's exit. Jeb was holding his gun.

"What's that for? You gonna shoot my brother?!" I hissed as we ran into the narrow space.

"If I have to."

"What happened, exactly?"

"No time to explain. Doc, Wanda, Melanie," Jared summarized. He plunged out into the night, looking around. A few seconds later, Brandt and Aaron followed us out.

"There!" I pointed to a figure in the distance. The dope was swaying as he ran, like a drunk man. We progressed forward as fast as we could, all while keeping an eye on our surroundings, Ian and each other.

"I'll take point. Kyle, you'd better go talk to him, try to calm him down. Jeb, watch our backs. Brandt, Aaron, surround him so he doesn't run off again," Jared muttered. I walked forward slowly, the other men surrounding me. 10 feet, 5 feet, nearly there…

I looked at Ian, really looked at him. In the past few months, I'd seen a change in him, bigger than any change I'd seen before. Wanda had made him a gentler, softer version of his old self. But that didn't make him any less practical or useful; he was quite the opposite. He-

"Wanda's gone, Kyle. Last I saw of her she was laying on a cot… but it wasn't her, was it? It was Melanie… Melanie Stryder. Jared's girl, not Wanda, Wanda's mine, she's…" he trailed off in an incoherent mumble. Then suddenly he spun around and launched himself at me. I hadn't been prepared! I'd let him jump me! Hell!

We tumbled down with the impact, and I stared into the eyes of my brother, two sapphires set into his face. I could see a lost expression in them, asking me "Why?"

"Because I'm your brother, you idiot," I flipped him over, so I had him pinned. He spoke blandly, a trace of sadness in his voice.

"She's not Wanda anymore. She's probably ready to be shipped off to another planet. SHE'S GONE!" he screamed the last into my face. He was too loud, this would attract attention. But all the same I couldn't begrudge him; he was a man with a broken-heart.

I sensed movement behind me. Jeb and Brandt were inching closer, uneasy. Jeb shot me a warning look, and I knew there was only one quick solution out of this.

"I'm sorry, bro."

"SHE'S GONE! SHE'S NOT HERE! SHE-"

I brought my fist down on him. His eyes rolled back and he fainted. I winced at the use of violence on him. But I still had to survive, and staying out here, when it was nearly light was dangerous.

I slung him over my shoulder, and we backpedalled to the cave. Now, all we had to do was keep him away from Wanda, Melanie, or whoever it was.

Yeah, that would be _so_ easy.


	5. A New Wanda

A New Wanda

Jamie's POV

Whoopee! Today, Sharon wasn't going to have classes! It probably meant I was gonna help irrigate the Eastern Field _again_, I didn't mind! No school! I rolled over, only to find Wanda's spot empty. She hadn't come back last night. Why? Anyway, she'd come back…

"Morning, Jared," I chirped happily. When I got no response, I looked to where Jared was sleeping. Where Jared was _supposed_ to be sleeping. That was odd, usually I woke before him. Well, that was just great. Wanda and Jared had both abandoned me, on a morning without class too!

I carried on my daily routines, planning ahead for the day. Maybe later I could find someone to accompany me in soccer, if they were free? I fervently hoped I'd be part of the meal-making group today, not the soap-making group… I winced at a particularly irritable memory. I'd just gone to thinking what delicacy there'd be for lunch when I heard someone calling my name.

"Jamie!" Paige called. I waved to her, and stopped for her to catch up. I took one look at her and knew that something had happened. There was a movement in her face, the tightening around her eyes that clued me to the fact that this "something" probably was related to me.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" I tried feigning innocence, but failed. The game, as Dad used to say, was up.

"You'd probably want to head over to Doc's. There's been… an unusual incident," she said as she gripped me by my shoulders. Worried, I studied her face, but found no trace of hysteria that would normally be detected on Paige's face if someone was gravely injured-or dead. So this unusual incident wasn't too serious, but it was big enough that I would be late for breakfast. I did hope that Uncle Jeb wouldn't mind though…

By the time I'd thought this we'd already reached Doc's room. Speak, or think in this case, of the devil. Uncle Jeb intercepted us at the opening, and blocked our entrance. I frowned and tried to go around him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Just giving you a heads up, kid. The woman in there, she's the woman you've known for fourteen years of your life, and no one else."

His words just made me feel very confused.

"Huh? Uncle Jeb, I don't understand-"

"I think she'll tell you yourself," he said as he stepped aside. I started to panic. He'd said "she", was it Wanda? Who-

"JAMIE!" I heard someone cry in delight. I felt someone nearly slam into me, embracing me with such force that I allowed myself a moment to feel perplexed. I glanced up to see Wanda grinning down at me.

"Wanda, what's going on?" At her name, Wanda's eyes dimmed considerably. I carefully took in the way she held herself, proud and straight; not in the usual, abashed manner she usually stood. In that second, I swore she could have been my Melanie…

Uncle Jeb's words flew back to me. _She's the woman you've known for fourteen years of your life, and no one else. _No… it couldn't be…

I glanced up at her, and studied her eyes. The silver ring around her pupils, it was gone! I gasped, and tried to find coherent words in the chaos, in the mess that I called my mind.

"M-Mel?" I croaked with much effort. I glared, shocked as she wrapped her arms around me and crushed me to her chest. Had Wanda ever been like this? Not really.

I finally saw Jared standing to one side, and amused and loving expression on his face as he stared at us. That was all the confirmation I needed.

"MEL! You're back!" I roared into her ear. I was so HAPPY! MY SISTER WAS BACK! Melanie Stryder, whom had cared for me so many years, whom had gone through so many dangers and snares to get me a good meal, whom had unwillingly left me ; she was finally back! It was her, and no one else! I felt a lump come to my throat and tears were starting to form. I could feel my heart bursting, I was so happy I wanted to jump up and down!

Then, I stopped. Another set of images filled my mind. A girl with a beaten and battered face, bruised by the men in our caves; a girl who was telling me stories, of great dragons and singing bats; a girl who'd healed me with magical medicine. Where was Wanda?

"Where's Wanda?" I heard myself ask. Mel's grip slackened, and she allowed me to survey the room completely for the first time. Jared was there, next to us; behind him by his desk was Doc; next to Doc was- Kyle? And then my eyes came to rest on a man with ink black hair, sitting up on a cot, cradling a strange container in his arms. He was cooing softly at it.

"Ian? Is that- Wanda?" I moved towards him. He glanced up at me, and smiled serenely.

"Yeah, that's Wanda. She's beautiful, isn't she?" he chuckled. I really wanted to mention that I couldn't _see_ her, but then, I let it go.

"We're going to find a new body for her, Jamie," Melanie said as she moved up behind me. There was a tone in her voice, an anticipation of the raid. I felt myself deflate. There was no way they were going to let me come, after all I was "just a kid"… then I heard the beautiful words coming from Jared's mouth.

"Want to come?"


	6. Love Her as Well

**Author's Note: I just want to thank those who are following this story and reviewed. **** It's really helped, and I know that it's been a while since my last update and I'm sorry about that. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy this.**

**PS. I think that although most of my chapters seem to be in chronological order, I wanted this one to jump out of line, because it was so important to me! This happened just **_**before**_** Wanda went to Doc.**

Love Her as Well

Jared's POV

I knew that the kiss wasn't completely a lie. I knew that some part of my heart, however small, also loved the other being inside Mel's body. Wanda, Wanderer. Although I wouldn't admit it out loud, I knew that I cared for Wanda as an individual. Maybe not the way that I care for Melanie, but still…

I kissed her, and although my body reacted for Melanie, I thought of Wanda as our kiss deepened. No, it wasn't a lie. I didn't have to lie to myself, because I loved Wanda as well.

I let her go reluctantly, and fear flashed through my heart. I would miss her, this was a solid truth. She wasn't just a parasite anymore, deserving to be despised; she was – human. She was my friend.

"_I'm on your side,"_ I winced as I thought back to my insensitive words just a few minutes ago. How I'd expressed my support so blandly, how I hadn't even considered Wanda's feelings. Ugh, how I hated myself.

"_I don't want you to go, please. I can't imagine having you gone, I can't see that. I don't know how-how to-" _I remembered my voice breaking. Maybe she thought that I was really that good an actor, or maybe she didn't put anything past me; but the emotion that I'd put through in that sentence, it was truly all for Wanderer.

"_Thank you," she whispered. She tried to step away from me, but I suddenly felt the impulse to stop her. _

"_I'm not done," and then I'd kissed her. It was her, not Melanie that I was kissing. In those few precious seconds, I allowed myself to finally think of the body in front of me as Wanda's, not Mel's. I was kissing Wanda, and I was fully aware of that. It was just me- and Wanderer._

I was pulled back from my train of thought, to the present moment as I heard her request that I let her continue to Doc's on her own. Unsure, I stammered a response. Could I allow her to walk down that dark corridor alone? Could I fulfil her last request from me? Yes, I owed her that much. I owed it to her.

"It's what I need, Jared."

"Then I'll stay here," and I would, just to fulfil this promise.

"I'll send Doc to get you when it's over," she muttered. Another pang broke into my heart. Even now, in her final hour, she thought of my requests. Desperation filled me. She was leaving, for me, for Mel!

I pulled out my final card, and prayed that, maybe this would work! Even if she left Mel, maybe she would be willing to stay here on Earth, instead of going off to another planet. My mind had a lingering thought; something about her request to go off to another planet bothered me… could it be…

I pushed the thought away frantically and ordered myself to concentrate. The guilt card was about to come into play. I watched her as I mentioned Ian and Jamie, and I wasn't surprised to see the pain there. Though a bit sorry for that pain caused, I hoped…

"I can't think about them right now, please. Let me go."

Now it was final. I reluctantly let her go, this brave soul who loved me, whose love wasn't totally unrequited. My friend.

"I love you, Wanda," I admitted to her. No lie there. I heard her response, a simple "You know how much I love you." How was it that these simple words could tear at a piece of my heart, a part I hadn't even known existed until tonight?

I could feel sourness in my soul, my heart. No matter what Wanderer would say, for me, they were one. Genuine tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about this goodbye. I barely caught her last question. How odd for her to ask that…

"Why?"

"I just wanted to imagine- how it will be…" she wouldn't be here to experience the rain… faintly l heard her goodbye, and then something about Mel that I didn't catch. Funny, how her goodbye rang louder than the news about Mel. No, not funny. Ironic. It was ironic that I realized my affection for her in the last hour of her departure.

"Wait, Wanda!" I called after her retreating form. I didn't follow her, I'd promised. It was all I could do not to choke one the silent "Goodbye, Wanderer" that I mouthed at her back. Her departure… her departure to another planet. This triggered the fragment of thought I'd had minutes ago.

Something she'd said at the tribunal was bothering me. Wanda had said that she didn't want to be a 'parasite' anymore. But she insisted that she go to another planet, where the emotions were apparently "milder". What had really stuck with me was what Jeb had said when she'd been arguing about that point.

"_How does going to one of those other planets help you? You'd still be a parasite, kid."_

And then there'd also been that brief look, a silent exchange between Wanda and Doc. Doc had been miserable, and at the time I'd been too fixated on Mel's condition to call him out. I'd been suspicious, but not too wary. Now, as I thought back, he'd been too miserable. What were they hiding?

In a flash, I had an epiphany. Oh, lord. That sacrificial martyr! I ran off, thoughts flying around, and went to find a knife.


	7. Discussions and Daydreams

Discussions and Daydreams

Ian's POV

"C'mon, Ian, you've got to have some preference!" I heard someone hiss under their breath. To be honest, I wasn't really following the conversation. I was too busy looking down at the cryotank snuggled into the crook of my elbow – and daydreaming about the past, present and future.

_What would it have been, if I had been a soul, and I'd found Wanda on another planet? Would we have come to Earth? Probably, Wanda was such the wanderer. Or maybe, with my influence, we'd have been tethered to one place… but it wouldn't have really mattered, where we were, as long as we had each other._

I could actually see it, us. From Wanda's descriptions, I could see us as bears, standing in a brilliant city of crystals, with the sunlight dancing across the surface, creating patterns and colours and beauty unimaginable… but in the end it would have been imaginable because Wanderer would have been next to me.

_Or maybe we could have lived in the Singing World… music floating all around us. Of course then I wouldn't have been able to see Wanda, but I would have been able to feel her presence, her love… again, that was all that mattered. We'd spend our days and nights singing and flying together._

I could feel a wide grin slowly stretch across my face. Distantly, I heard someone snort- maybe Jared? - but I didn't pay any mind to him. Now I was picturing Wanda and me as dolphins.

_We'd live in a happy inter-connected family, living in peace with everyone, and we wouldn't have to suffer from all this conflict and we'd finally be able to live together without any interruptions… or angry heartbreaks…_

Jared's POV

I snorted as I saw Ian grin widely. At nothing. Sometimes, I was sure O'Shea was mentally unstable. But in fact, from the dreamy look in his eyes, I had a sense of who exactly he was dreaming about.

"Wipe that look off your face, Jared. It's real sweet," Mel warned me. I smirked in Ian's general direction before turning to the problem at hand.

"Since O'Shea is giving us positively no input at all, I say we carry on without him. So far what do we have: Young but not _too_ young, defenceless face which doesn't make people want to murder her-" Mel groaned loudly at my last statement. Jamie chose that moment to wisely jump in.

"Can she look like herself? Instead of a mask?" he requested. I studied him, contemplating his words and trying to decipher his meaning. Herself? As in a billowing silver soul? If I remembered correctly from said soul's lessons, only on the Origin can the souls live without their hosts for a longer period of time. Without a host, Wanda would die very, very quickly if she wasn't in the cryotank. And regardless, we still needed her help around the caves, and I think a lot of people would like to have her company instead of a small cryotank that could be easily lost in the vast tunnels and-

"What do you mean, 'herself'?" Mel asked bluntly. Trust her to get the question out, my perfect Mel.

"Well, I was more thinking of someone that looks soft and not intimidating, gentle; who reflects her personality perfectly," Jamie clarified. Well, that was easy; I'd already mentioned a defenceless face was a necessity after all.

"Sure, kid, we'll work on that."

Ian's POV (again)

…_or we could be spiders? No, Wanda once said that they were a bit emotionless, and I wanted us to feel our affection, or was that too much to ask for?_

_OH! OR WE COULD STILL LIVE ON EARTH! We'd be like that adorable family in the park we saw before, loving with- a kid. Wow… a bit far ahead…_

I'm knocked promptly out of my thoughts as I'm shoved lightly by Melanie. I looked up a bit dazed to see the amusement on all three of my companion's faces. What had I missed? Oh yes the discussion

"Huh?" I mumbled. Jared smirked.

"We asked if you had a preference on how Wanda looked like."

In that second I feel a bit, well a lot, insulted. OF COURSE I wouldn't care what she looked like. Wanda once told me that without the body, I would have never fallen for her, and while that may have been true in the past, now was not the case. Now, I knew that the body was only the thing that had gotten me to notice her. The real person I'd fallen in love with, was the soul inside.

"Of course not!" I snapped. I calmed a bit and said clearly, "I don't care what she looks like."

Jared chortled evilly, and whispered to Jamie loudly, "Jamie, we might consider putting Wanda in a guy's body if the worse happens."

Even though I knew that Howe was joking, I snarled.

"Wanda likes to be female!" I hissed. Jared and Jamie only rolled on the floor laughing their heads off as a response while Melanie rolled her eyes at their antics.

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm SO SORRY for not having updated so long. And that this chapter seems a bit dull… but I had a serious case of writer's block for the last month, but to compensate I'll post another chapter as soon as I can! Thanks for the follows and reviews would be great ****. **


	8. Reconnaissance

Reconnaissance

Jamie's POV

I couldn't believe I was seriously on a raid (well kidnapping mission) with Jared and Mel, two of my most loved people in the universe. We'd secured a location for the kidna- I meant- raid, and it wasn't too close to the caves, but not too far either. We hoped that we'd find a suitable candidate for Wanda's body quickly. Now, we're doing reconnaissance from the back of our van, scouting for possible souls.

"Hey, how about her?" I whispered excitedly, pointing to a young looking brunette. Then she turned around and I grimaced, even if the soul expressed gentleness and kindness, the face on its own would have been too harsh.

"I'd rather pick her," Jared muttered as he gestured towards a middle aged but innocent looking woman.

"Too old!" Mel and I chorused. We've already cleared the street. I turned towards my sister.

"How many possible people have we found so far?" To my question Mel sighed and frowned down at the sheet of paper in her hands.

"Four. A brunette on Phelps who is in her late twenties. A blonde on Talcott in her late teens. Also on Talcott a dark haired woman in her mid twenties. A brunette in her late teens on Angora. But I honestly can't imagine Wanda in any of those people. They just don't _look_ right!" She complained, exasperated.

"Maybe just one last street then, that sounds ok with you two? Then we can stop for today," Jared said decisively.

"Good, I'm starting to think that we might not find a suitable match," Mel grumbled. Jared laughed at the tone in her voice, and soon Mel cracked a smile. I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I didn't add that even I was starting to feel doubtful. I groaned as we turned onto the next street, and hoped that we'd at least find _someone_ to add to the list. I gaze out my side of the window, bored, until-

"OH MY GOD! She's PERFECT!" I yelped in glee. Jared was startled and peered out the window.

"Where? Describe her, Jamie. What did she look like?" he barked. It was a good thing the girl was walking in the direction we were going, and a bit fast paced, so I easily pointed her out to Jared and Mel.

"There. You see, soft faced, short, real pretty, that blonde girl, you see? She looks like she's young, maybe a bit older than me. And the best part about her… you see her skin? And her hair! Her hair!" I chattered excitedly. Mel's eyes lit up as she as she saw what I was going on about.

"Her skin, it's a bit… _silvery_. Like a soul's…" she trailed off in wonder.

"Her hair's real golden… and she has the sort of face that everyone would love! I just KNOW IT! _She looks like what a soul would look like if it had a human form_!" I gleefully clap my hands together. Jared kept on driving, but even his eyes lit up when they saw the soul.

"Good work, Jamie," he smiled at me in the mirror. I swelled up a little from the praise. He called Mel to write down the street name as we saw the golden haired girl enter one of the houses behind us.

"Best option: Golden haired girl on Becker Street who's in her late teens." Mel read her note out loud. I reached over and added the house's description as well.

Jared grinned and nodded at us, already heading back to the motel. Already he was taking note of the area and formulating a plan.

**Author's Note: The next chapter is going to be continuing about their kidna- I mean, raid. I hope you liked it, a bit short, but I had fun writing Jamie. I'd be honoured if someone reviewed! And thanks for all the follows!**


End file.
